Goddess of Beauty
by RandomPoptart
Summary: What happens when Thor returns to Earth to find the girl he was once betrothed to.. Is there? Let's find out.. LEMON CHAPTER UP ThorxOC!
1. Prelude

This world was much different than the one Rosie had been raised in; Where Asgard had beautiful scenery and perfect architectural structures.

This world, Earth, was.. _strange_.

She'd come here after Thor, before the bifröst was destroyed.

Leaving her stranded; soon she was found and taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. They knew she wasn't from here.

That caught their interest. That's all there was to it, she interested them and it was shown once they'd gotten her. Deciding to help her get adapt to Earth. Once they found she knew Thor, and was much less his betrothed at one time. Well, that just made the need to keep her around a hell of a lot stronger, didn't it? Yes. Yes, it did.

And it made her more valuable to have around if Phil had anything to say about that. Though; his attention was on Captain America and getting him to sign those vintage mint condition trading cards. Oh, that man was strange.

Anyways, Rosie, by now, had been working with S.H.I.E.L.D since she was found.

Her beauty was more than the average woman. It made some feel awkward. With dark hair and eyes nearly like onyx pearls, she could drive a guy to his knees with just a wink and a smile that flashed perfect shining white teeth.

She knew her beauty was a weapon, which would explain why she always got her way in whatever she wanted. Though; this would soon be tested once Thor appeared randomly as he just happened to.


	2. Chapter 1

"Since when did you get here?" Rosie's voice was annoyed, utterly unpleased that Thor had shown up.

"I have come to help the others. When did you come to Earth?" He asked, looking at her with a suspicious expression. He figured she was here to destroy something or cause trouble.

"I followed you, a few days after you were banished to see this mortal girl you had become so smitten with. Forgetting you were betrothed to be married? That's something your brother wouldn't even do, that's how low it is, Thor." Turning on a heel, Rosie intended to leave him to think about what she'd said. But before she could get away from him; he grabbed her arm, turning her so she could face him once again.

"An arranged marriage is what it was, and to my knowledge a long distance courtship would not work." A scoff and a disbelieving look was his reply; the words had deeply hurt her.

"So you think once you are on Earth you aren't stuck with me? That is low, Thor. Like I said, your brother wouldn't even sink that low and he's killing people." This time she turned and she marched off, getting away from him before he even had the chance to grab her again.

Despite the building moisture in those deep colored eyes of hers, anyone she'd passed looked at her with concern. Though; a scorned glare told them it was not of their concern what she was crying about.

She headed towards the cell they'd converted into a room for her, shutting the door with an angry huff.

With a few steps, she headed over to the vanity in the corner of her room, sitting on the small gold stool. The red cushion atop it made it comfortable, with a lift of her hand.  
She took a hold of a brush, starting to caress her silken black locks with it.

Eyes closing as a few tears escaped, albeit her and Thor's marriage was arranged.

She had fallen for him; she'd been madly in love with him for quite a while.  
She even quit training for battle to learn the basics that a wife would need to learn.  
Even if she was a Goddess, an Asgardian; it didn't matter.  
She was to be a wife and she had to learn the tools of the trade if she was to be a suitable wife for the Future King of Asgard.

The sigh that passed her lips betrayed her sadness. "I heard what happened between you and Thor."  
Why the hell did Phil have the worst timing?  
With a sniffle and a scrub of the eyes following; Rosie turned to face Agent Coulson.  
"Oh? Yeah; that's not important. It was something long over before it began apparently."  
Her voice betrayed her wishes and nearly dripped sadness with each word.

"Doesn't seem like it's not important, seems like... To me anyways that he means more to you then you do to him. You fell in love with him, didn't you?"  
Say what you want, sometimes Phil could be pretty smart.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Rosie asked with a sigh; turning away and shaking her head.

"I gave up everything to make sure I would be suitable enough to marry him. Then he was banished; I felt he would come home and all would be the same. Until I got word that he had a girlfriend. An Earthling, A puny human female; it upset me and made me hate him and so I followed him a few days later only to find him nowhere in sight. He'd gone home to Asgard already and I was stranded here; the Bifröst had been destroyed. That's when you and the team found me. " She spoke quietly, not wanting anyone other than Coulson to hear what she said.

Looking up though; she paused.

_Thor was standing behind Phil._


	3. Chapter 2 : LEMON!

The next few minutes had passed in a blur, Thor pushing Coulson aside and walking into the room only to slam the door behind him. "You have waited all of this time; wasted countless time and not told me of these true feelings?"

Okay; Rosie was a bit confused now. "What?" She asked, only to release a gasp when strong arms wrapped around her, crushing her against the broad chest of the man she'd been betrothed to; as the lips she'd longed to kiss for so long met hers in a flurry of unbridled passion.

The females back met the wall and all surprise left her, fingers moving to lace into dirty blonde hair.

"Ah.." The noise escaping Rosie's lips once the man began to kiss down her chin; down her throat.

Placing kiss, nibbles; licks to the smooth flesh he always wished to have beneath his fingertips.

The arranged marriage; he'd assumed, had meant nothing to her. Now he'd learned she loved him; now was the time to show his love for her.

In a few short moments they were both on the bed, caught in a fury of longing kisses. Roaming hands and bruising closeness.

Large hands slid down and began to unbutton Rosie's shirt slowly; getting it loosened before the God of Thunder moved to sit up, watching her discard the shirt.

His hands went to removing his own clothing, armored chest plate, shirt. The works; getting those tossed aside. The male had moved his hands to his beloved's back, sliding them around to unhook her bra.

"What pray tell might this strange contraption be? It hath no armor! It cannot be a breast plate!" Asgard was old; they didn't have bras, just wrappings.

He finally managed to unhook it though and tossed it aside."Infernal contraption.." He muttered, turning his attention to her pants, sliding them down and then tossing them aside, Panties following.

"I do hope you're not planning on leaving me as the only nude one.. " Rosie laughed softly, tugging the waist band of his pants with a grin.

**LEMON BELOW LINE!  
**

* * *

"Of course not, thee hath lost thine mind if thou thinketh I am that selfish." Thor let but a smirk form upon his lips, moving back over her. Lips meeting in a flurry of passion again as he eased her legs around his waist. Tip pressing to her entrance, Kiss breaking, Lips coming to her ear as he whispered. "Art thou well prepared?" He asked, receiving a nod and a groan from Rosie before he pushed his hips forward and slipped fully inside her.

Taking her innocence with one thrust and remaining stilled for her to adjust to his size. A hand moving up to wipe away the tears that built in her eyes. Soon enough he heard a small moan escape her when he shifted; and experimentally, he began to thrust slowly into her body.

A groan escaping his lips as he moved himself in and out of her, hearing the moans escaping her lips as he took her. Rosie had; by now, wrapped her legs around his waist rather tightly, fingers gripping the pillow with white knuckles. "A-ah~ "The sound escaped her lips; though she hadn't meant for it to. Her body had taken to arching off the bed, moving her hips in a matching rhythm to his.

Once his thrusting had sped up, his hand had snaked between their bodies; rubbing at her clit rather roughly.

Making sure they were both effected by this pleasurable act, his lips met hers as he thrust in harder, rotating his hips in a way that each thrust sent him hard against her G-spot, the attention to said spot causing Rosie to gasp; arch and moan suddenly; her orgasm growing stronger and coming close.

Hips gave a few bucks, arching up as a few more thrusts sent her over the edge with a loud cry of ecstasy. The male released a small groan, hitting his own climax and thrusting once fully inside her. Kissing her as he released inside her; they loved each other so why should he not risk pregnancy with her? He saw no reason why not.

After a bit, he pulled out slowly and moved to lay beside her. Letting her turn and hide her flushed face in his chest. "What brought that on, Thor?" Rosie asked, glancing up at him.

The god just smirked. "Wouldn't thee liketh to know." He stated, causing her to roll her eyes and then close then. Laying on his chest and slowly dozing off, Thor was following suit in giving in to exhaustion.


End file.
